Bulbasaur's Wish
by DaLurkMaster
Summary: When a shiny Bulbasaur, shunned by pokemon society for his odd colouring, meets the legendary pokemon Jirachi and gets a wish, his life turns upside down. Suddenly he's on a journey with a Cyndaquil, a moronic trainer and meeting many friends and enemies along the way. Rated T for stuff that may or may not happen later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one - The wish of a lifetime

_This is my first fanfic, so please review so I can try to improve my fanfic as much as possible. Thanks guys ^^_

I had always been shunned, treated as an outcast, even from the day I was born. Rejected by my own mother, I had barely survived my first week. I was forced to grow up, much faster than could have been healthy, and soon found myself a head above the rest. I was the strongest in the forest I lived in, despite my 5 weaknesses, 3 of which were common in a forest, although truth be told it wasn't exactly the toughest forest in the world. All of this because I had a slightly different colouring to most Bulbasaur. And I was very lonely, having no company, until that fateful day which would change my life.

It was just a normal day, and I had just been forced to teach a band of Pidgeotto their place, but it had knackered me, so I took a couple of Sitrus berries and headed to the cave that I had made my home. The cave seemed to radiate significance for some unexplainable reason, and I had many a time been challenged over it. Inside there was a crystal clear lake that had cool, refreshing water that seemed to be as clean as water that had come straight from a waterfall.

That day I had noticed a shining light in the miniature lake, and decided the check it out. It was shallow enough to walk it, the water reaching my shoulders. and so I reached the centre of the lake with ease. As soon as my paw touched the glowing light in the lake however, it erupted into light and there was only 1 thing going through my mind.

"What the hell!?"

As the blinding light rose up, it began to take form. It shrunk down, and it's body contracted, until finally there was a creature which I had never seen before. The top of its head resembled a half star - with only 3 points out of 5. It had two yellow things hanging down from either side of the yellow crest. On the three points of the crest were blue paper-like things, and then the bottom of its body had a yellow cape. Its belly and feet were made of steel, with a funny black curve on its chest. It had black eyes, and all in all looked a bit like a fairy to me.

I did the only that that seemed natural to me when an unknown creature comes uninvited into my home - I shot a Razor Leaf at it. It barely flinched, but its face turned into a frown.

"That wasn't very nice..." said Jirachi, unscathed but looking hurt that I had even thought of attacking him.

"How the hell did you get into my home!?" I yelled, blood rushing to my ears.

Jirachi didn't answer, but instead emitted a soothing aroma that wafted through the cave and seemed to calm me down somehow. (AN I know Jirachi can't learn Aromatherapy but lets get real here - it should.) I was still furious underneath, but I couldn't seem to bring the anger outside the calm barrier.

"Now that you've calmed down, I guess I owe you an explanation. I'm Jirachi, and you seem to have awoken me from the lake. Nice to meet you."

I stared at him.

"Jirachi? Like, the legendary pokemon, Jirachi?"

"The one and only. But that idiot Mew just HAD to go and lock me up in this freaking lake, just because I ate the last slice of cake at a party. Ahhh, its good to be free. Ugh, I really hate him sometimes, I'll get him back for that... Anyway, I'm in a good mood now, and I want to thank you for helping me out, even if I'm not sure how you did it, so I'll grant you one wish. Anything at all. Apart from like, more wishes, my power, world domination ect ect. Something reasonable."

I knew straight away what I was going to wish for. What I had longed for for all these years.

"I wish for friendship."

Jirachi blinked. Then he looked at me like I had a mental illness or something.

"You sure? Not power, valuable items, or being able to fly, long life, ect? That's gotta be a first... But anyway, sure thing. Friendship it is then. I'll be keeping an eye on you, this could be interesting... Well, Seeya!"

And the pixie thing just bailed on me. No flash of light, no fancy disappearing, nothing. I sorta just had to wonder if he was even serious, or just playing a prank on me, but I decided to just ignore it and go to sleep after a long day.

I awoke the next day in my makeshift nest to see Jirachi whizzing circles around my head and singing to himself.

"What's up Bulba, today's the big day!" He yelled gleefully

I groaned. I was not a morning pokemon. So, I turned over and tried to get comfortable and back to sleep.

The fairy, however, had other ideas for me. So he turned my bed into thistles. Freaking. Thistles. I jumped out of the nest in shock, to find Jirachi rofl'ing. I mean really rofl'ing, he was really on the floor rolling about, laughing.

"Shove off..." I moaned, begrudgingly getting up. I wandered outside to a blindingly blue sky, and the clearing which was my territory. I picked a few berries to eat off the trees with my vines, and headed back to the cave to eat breakfast. When I got back, I was surprised to find my nest back to normal, and Jirachi gone. I shrugged it off, not really caring about the stupid thing, and ate. Once I was done, I left the cave to stretch my stiff legs - sleeping with four legs makes them really stiff in the mornings, believe you me.

Somehow though, when I came out there seemed to be a human. A human, in the thick of woods filled with Beedrill and Pidgeotto, with such a pitifully stupid expression on his face I almost felt sorry for him. Until he spotted me.

"A shiny Bulbasaur!" (Yes, I am shiny for those of you with the same IQ as this kid who hadn't realised. And a Bulbasaur for those who hadn't spotted) He yelled out with glee, making a complete prat of himself, but pulling out a pokeball nonetheless. Out of the pokeball came an oddly coloured Cyndaquil.

I immediately felt a flash of pity for her, because I immediately knew what she must of been through, being different. All these thought vanished however, when she turned into a flaming missile headed at me.

Ok, so here's the thing about shiny pokemon. They are not stronger than normal pokemon in any way whatsoever - they just seem that way because if they survive, they have to be tough enough, or they would get picked on. I knew that the Cyndaquil would not be an opponent to trifle with. Not to mention the super effective part.

I veered to the side, firing a close range Energy Ball at her flank as she barrelled into the ground where I had been with such force, I knew that I had been right about her power.

As she came round for another go, I knew she must be planning to do something else this time to try and catch me off guard. Either that or she was very stupid, which I doubted from her skill level. So this time I used my vines to haul myself onto a tree branch, and fired consecutive Shadow Balls at her, which she took out with her own Embers. Then she fired a smokescreen, making it impossible for me to see.

Using a trick I had once learnt to do accidentally in a fight, I fired a weak-ish Energy Ball up into the air, and as it fell, I used a Shadow Ball to shatter it, sparkling in the gloom allowing me to find Cyndaquil. I turned out to be too late however, as I was about to fire an energy ball I got hit by a powerful Ember, which also cleared the smoke. I fired a Shadow Ball in retaliation, which only just hit her.

I knew using my vines to catch her were out of the question, because she would just Flame Wheel them, so I started to charge my bulb with sunlight to give the impression I was charging a Solarbeam. Not that I knew Solarbeam. So Cyndaquil half panicked, and shot a will-o-wisp at me to try and stop the powerful attack, and I knew what to do. I smirked.

Just as the wisp came near, I formed a powerful Energy Ball around it, capturing it's energy in my own attack which I had already charged up, and I fired it. It jetted across the ground, and hit Cyndaquil dead on, and created an explosion. I prepared to see a fainted Cyndaquil but I was to be surprised.

Cyndaquil was barely standing from the combined power of her own will-o-wisp and my energy ball, but I knew something wasn't right about her. She started emanating a powerful red aura, and suddenly fired a huge jet of fire that was stronger than any I had ever seen. Well, I hadn't seen many fire types, but still. It did major damage to me after catching me totally off guard, and the power boosted by Blaze, and I was about to fire a Razor Leaf when the human, seeing my weakness, threw a pokeball at me.

I got caught.


	2. Chapter 2

Bulbasaur's Wish, Chapter 2 - The Rival

Ok, I gotta say, I don't find the whole 'trainer catches you so you do whatever the hell he says' thing, but I was prepared to at least try to befriend the Cyndaquil. If she was nice. I certainly at least respected her power. The pokéball, to my surprise, wasn't as bad as I had thought it'd be. It let me rest, but god it was cramped. It was like, one room, and nothing good in it. The room was only like twice my size across, and the floor was made of whatever comfortable material seemed to be there. I didn't want to stay in there though, ever, cause it took away my freedom. So I jolted a huge load of energy through my body, and opened up the pokéball.

I emerged into a clearing where the human and Cyndaquil were lying down on some grass. The human had leant up a bit to look at me.

"So your awake huh Bulbasaur? Do you want some food or something?"

I contemplated him. Then I decided, food's food, so I nodded, at which he fished out some pellets that looked like Buneary droppings. My disgust must have shown on my face, because Cyndaquil suddenly said:

"They're not as bad as they look. Try one."

I gingerly took one and took a bite of it. It was weird... It tasted sort of like the smell of grass, a natural forest, and yet like an Oran berry. I took some more, and soon had devoured the lot. Sure, they weren't as good as fresh berries, but it was hard to find fresh berries, because everyone else wanted them and we were no longer in my territory, so I didn't have a couple of trees that only I could eat from.

The Cyndaquil approached me catiously, like I was a ticking bomb or something.

"I don't bite, unless someone else attacks first. Or is being a douche."

The Cyndaquil looked a bit less worried now and said:

"I'm Cynda, nice to meet you."

"I'm Bulbasaur. We've already met"

She looked a bit off put by that.

"Ignore it, I just have such a complex amazing sense of humour that no one else can find my jokes funny." I explained, "so don't worry about it."

"Alright... That's nice..."

I, being the amazingly kind being I am, decided to name my trainer 'That'. I considered 'Prat', and other such insulting names, but hey, like I said, I'm amazingly kind to That. He should be thanking me for my wonderful kindness right now. And promising servitude. Annnnnyway...

We were on a road just walking. Nothing else. It was so boring, but just when I was reaching the peak of annoyance, another trainer turned up.

"Hey Ashley." That said.

The other boy just smirked. "Are those two runts all you got so far? You think just because they're shiny, that they're good? I've already caught 10 pokemon."

Blah blah blah. Well, it turned out this idiot was That's so-called rival, so we ended up battling him. And guess who was up first.

I looked across at my opponent. A Treeko, standing on two legs and looking rather smug, chewing a random leaf.

"Oi, Treeface!" I yelled, "I hope your battling skills are as big as your ego, cause if they were you'd be unbeatable."

The Treeko started to get mad. Not that I cared, I just stood my ground.

"Oh yea... Well... Well... When I'm done with you, you'll be just like this leaf!"

"Yea." I replied, "Barely scratched by your puny jaws."

He didn't wait any longer to attack after that. He ran at me with blinding speed, at which I use my vines to pull myself up to cause him to underneath me, and threw an Energy ball at him. He skidded and CAUGHT the energy ball. I gaped, as he threw it back. I waited for it to come close, then used the same trick I had used against Cynda when it came close - I encircled it with my own energy ball trapping it and then, rather than throwing it back at Treeko, I hurled it into the ground I front of him causing dust to fly up and create a smokescreen. I realised that I could vaguely hear That shouting orders in the distance, but I didn't care. I used Sweet Scent to draw him to one spot, then shot him down with a Sludge Bomb.

To my surprise he wasn't down yet. He was panting heavily though, and seemed like he was only going to be able to fire one attack, let alone take one. He then charged towards me. I smirked, and charged an energy ball. But he suddenly disappeared, and I felt a blow from behind. I cursed, Acrobatics. I quickly let off a Hidden power, so that he would be hit from anywhere he was, and then the Treeko got returned, leaving me panting.

"I can't take any chances with this one." Said Ashley, pulling out a new pokéball, "Blitzle, OVERHEAT!"

That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

I groggily woke up on what seemed to be a bed. Pink Chansies were running everywhere doing whatever it is that they do, and That was standing by my bed with Cynda, both holding worried expressions.

"You alright Bulbasaur? That was a pretty nasty Overheat." Asked Cynda

"Yea, I'm fine, just a bit groggy. What happened in the battle?"

"I owned his Blitzle with Nature Power." She said smugly, "Although he got some pretty nasty hits in with his Shock waves, which I couldn't dodge at all."

"That's good..." I said, before a lady in a pink nurse's uniform came over, looking like she was about to say something. Which she was.

"Your Bulbasaur has fully recovered. Please come again!" She almost sounded like she was glad to be rid of us. So all three of us walked out, and walked down a convenient slope, slowly disappearing from sight.

**AN: This is set in sort of an upgraded region, where like all the Pokémon are in, but I don't know what region to set it in, like which Gym leaders I should use, so please review and tell me ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

Bulbasaur's Wish, Chapter 3 - Rematch.

**Btw, Nature power in this fanfic turns into Earthquake in a field, so that's why Cynda could take out the Blitzle so easily.**

Not that I really cared, but I found myself wondering what had happened to Jirachi. I still hadn't forgiven him for turning my nest into thistles, but I guessed that me being caught was his way of trying to grant my wish. _Yeah, _I thought, _Attacking people always made me friends with them. Not. _But at least I got to beat up more pokemon and grow stronger. Then I'd show my old clan it what a mistake it was to kick me out, or that was the plan, anyway.

I was just collecting some berries, having deserted That in favour of the berries, along with Cynda who had decided to tag along, and speak of the devil (Well, don't really unless your an idiot.) Jirachi appeared right in front of me and Cynda. Cynda jumped back, and I was also a bit taken aback by his sudden appearance, but at least I had been expecting him to pop up sometime.

Cynda seemed to think along the same lines as I did when I first saw Jirachi, because she fired a Nature Power at him. Jirachi avoided it and seemed to just be ignoring Cynda and treating her attacks as a game. I guess you gotta do something for fun when you live that long.

"Hey dere again Bulba! How do you like your new trainer?"

"He's an idiot."

"He's got a violent Cyndaquil though, doesn't that make it all worthwhile?" Grinned Jirachi, still prancing out of Cynda's attacks' reach.

In response, I fired my vines at him and held him in the path of Cynda's Flamethrower. I'm sure he could have dodged it, but he hadn't been expecting it. He didn't seem particularly harmed, but he was a legendary pokemon after all.

"That was mean!" Jirachi pouted.

"But doesn't the violent Cyndaquil make it all worthwhile?" I smirked.

I got a Flamethrower to the face for that. I got the idea she didn't like being called violent. I could tell she hadn't been attacking me full force though. That's not to say that it didn't hurt. Cynda then stopped attack Jirachi apparently coming to the realisation that he hadn't actually done anything wrong. _Yet, _I thought.

Jirachi then peeled off one of those sticker thingies that hangs off him. Another one immediately replaced it. He then gave it to me, and when I gave him a questioning look, he explained that with it I could talk to or alert Jirachi at any time, but he only wanted to be summoned if I was in serious danger.

"I might not always come though, I'm a busy guy, I gotta catch up on the 20 years I spent in that lake!" Jirachi laughed. I got the funny feeling that he wouldn't come 99% of the time. And so he left again, literally walking through the tree abruptly, and as suddenly and unexpectedly as he came. What a **Insert rude word of your choice here.**

"Who was that?" Cynda questioned.

"That was Jirachi, the legendary pokemon." I replied, "But he's a real douche. You don't want to know." I explained everything anyway, cause I'm nice like that. Well, almost everything. I, uh, _forgot_ to tell her about the wish.

"...So that's basically what happened." I finished, eating some berries with Cynda. What? I wasn't gonna tell her on an empty stomach, even if it is a relatively short story.

As we finished the last of the berries, That walked in. I was going to ignore him, but when he started talking about training, I, being the benevolent being I am, decided to give him my attention. I may not care much for him, (Stop looking at me like that! Just cause he looked after me once doesn't mean I like him! Anyway, I'm sure I'll save his butt plenty of times in the future) but I did care about getting stronger. And I definitely wanted a rematch with Cynda.

So I got ready for a match against Cynda.

"You ready? Cause I'm gonna pound you properly this time!" I yelled from one side of the clearing we were going to battle in.

"Yeah right, I'll just trash you again." We both grinned. I guess Jirachi had granted my wish after all. I still haven't forgiven him though. I just need to wait for an opportunity.

"Flamethrower!" Yelled That in the distance. We both ignored him.

I started to charge my bulb. Cynda smirked.

"I'm not falling for that again!" She yelled. Seriously, this clearing needs to be a bit smaller.

I ignored her, so as to not lose my focus. I was not, in fact, charging an Energy Ball, I was purifying the Razor Leaf I was getting ready to fire. Then I fired off the greenest Razor Leaf I could manage. As I expected, she burned it up easily, and gave me a funny look. What she didn't expect, however, was for the leaves to burn so smokily, and create a cloud of smoke which she got caught in. I then fired rapid fire Energy Balls, which Cynda somehow managed to dodge most of despite the influence of the smoke, but I caught her on the sides with a couple of them. She, in retaliation, fired off a powerful Flamethrower, which she knew I couldn't catch with my Energy Ball trick. I used my vines to lift myself out of the Flamethrower's course and towards Cynda, then threw rapid fire Shadow Balls, which she threw a Flamethrower at causing them both to explode. I spun in the air to avoid the explosion, and, to my surprise, I gathered some of the smoke around my body, most likely remnants of the Razor leaf, and when I charged and energy ball it imbued with the smoke. I smirked, knowing that when we would be on the same side, it could become a good combination attack.

I fired it. Cynda hurled Will-o-wisps at it to try and stop it, but to both my and her surprise, the smoke absorbed it and it hit Cynda directly at full power. When I landed, Cynda hadn't got up yet, but she wasn't beaten yet. She threw a Nature Power at me, and predicting me jumped threw a flamethrower directly above my head stopping me from moving away in time to escape the Nature Power, and then I threw a curved shadow ball. It headed towards her, but then went into the air. As Cynda glanced up to see the shadow ball whirling over her head with a look of confusion, I sent a Leech Seed spinning over the ground, and before Cynda could torch it, it latched onto her draining some of her power.

I knew she could just Flame Wheel it away, so I charged a Razor Leaf in order to create another smokescreen when she did. But to my surprise, she rolled onto her back, and used Will-o-wisps to create a fire forcefield around her. Then she used a Flame Wheel to get rid of the Leech Seed, and absorbed all the Will-o-wisps into her Flame Wheel. I knew that my only chance was to hit the weak point of the Flame Wheel.

She used a Flamethrower behind her to propel herself towards me, and knowing she would be slowed down if she jumped, which would allow be a clear shot, I jumped. She jumped also to try and catch me in midair, but to her surprise I used my front paw to push her Flame Wheel sideways (Which hurt a lot), and fire a Shadow Ball right into the middle of the flames. I had got burnt, but as the flames dissipated, they revealed a fainted Cynda. I grinned victoriously.

**AN: Just to first of all make it clear, if I think a pokemon should learn a particular move, it can learn it. Please review, I want to know what people think of my fanfic. I didn't want to make Bulbasaur too OP though, so Cynda had to get some good hits in. If this was like the game, then Bulbasaur would probably be at 1/4 hp and burned.**


	4. Chapter 4

Bulbasaur's wish, Chapter 4 - Two's company, Three's a crowd, Four and Five are 9.

AN: If Pokémon faint, they can still walk and stuff just not use any moves. Also, random forests, caves and bodies of water may randomly appear. The only thing that the regions will follow is the gyms.

As we were walking back to the Pokémon centre to get Cynda healed, I began to wonder if That had any friends. I mean, he was a moron, but these people generally did have friends. Which, I felt, was unfair on Pokémon like me who were prejudiced against, although I didn't care about that anymore.

Well, we got back to the Centre so that we could heal up Cynda. So we healed up Cynda. Nurse Joy had a bit of news for us though before we went.

"Your Pokémon seems to have a virus called Pokérus. Not much is known about it, but Pokémon are thought to grow stronger faster with it, and it can easily spread to other Pokémon in your party. We hope to see you again!"

Again, she always says that. What's the point? Of course we're going to come again, it's the best way for any Pokémon to heal, and it's free. And she says it so abruptly...

Cynda's voice interrupted me from my inner monologue.

"Do you think we're gonna challenge a gym any time soon?"

"Why would we go to a gym? We're already fit."

Cynda laughed. Then she realised I was serious.

"A Pokémon gym is where you battle trainers which are stronger than normal trainers and if you beat them, you get a badge proving it. They always specialise in one kind of pokémon." She explained.

"So basically we beat up some strong Pokémon, get cool badges and grow stronger?"

"If you want to put it like that, then yes."

That decided some time later That it was time for lunch. We were outside, of course though. I had been practicing my Energy Balls, trying to make them stronger when That was making himself lunch, and Cynda had been practicing her Flamethrower. That, seemingly having noticed our preference of berries over Pokémon food, took it upon himself to fetch us some. He really did care about us, and we were quite mean to him. Ah well.

Cynda and I both ate our Oran, Lum and Sitrus berries, and That ate his human food. Just then, a Pokémon that I had never seen before, which seemed to be a baby Pokémon, burst into the clearing with an Elekid in hot pursuit. The Pokémon hid behind me, and I, being the amazing Pokémon I am, snatched the Elekid up with my vines, and slammed him against a tree. Then fired an Energy ball at him for good measure, before actually asking why he was chasing her. He didn't answer, but instead threw a curved thunderbolt at the Pokémon behind me. I blocked the thunderbolt, and to my surprise it was VERY powerful. I was already panting, and so I knew not to take him lightly.

I fired off a Razor leaf, while being forced to evade his attacks. I continued to fire Razor leaves, creating a sort of barrier around Elekid and then firing an Energy Ball at him. He destroyed it with a Fire punch. I was shocked by the power in the small Pokémon, (Pun not intended) and so I knew that I couldn't beat him in a battle of pure strength. I charged my bulb, as he charged at me with a Thunderpunch. I pushed myself off the ground with my vines and fired the Energy Ball, which cancelled out his Thunderpunch. I shot razor leaves at him, being forced to almost dance out of the way of his Thunderbolts. Suddenly though, I felt my feet grow lighter, and my movements more natural and flowing. I released my attack, which to my surprise came out as a storm of petals. Elekid didn't seem too impressed by Petals, but as he ran to dispel them with a Thunderpunch, they enraptured him and flew at him, causing him to cry out in pain.

Now he was trapped, I felt free to fire off another Petal dance, which I did, but with his last remaining strength, the Elekid used a powerful Thunderbolt on the ground which sent him flying, but causing me to lose him and him to escape. I growled, and as my Petal Dance faded, my vision grew red and I could see Elekids everywhere, on the trees, on rocks, everywhere! I charged at them, trying to get rid of them, but they just stood there, laughing while I hit my head... And then I felt myself pinned down.

"Bulbasaur, snap out of it!" Cynda was lightly hitting me across the face, causing me to snap out of my confusion.

"Wha?" I said, before realising that I had been in the confused status. "I'm ok now Cynda, thanks for snapping me out of it." I said to Cynda. She looked relieved I was back to normal. Or however normal I was, anyway.

I got up, and spotted the Pokémon I had been protecting.

"Thanks for saving me." She looked up at me gratefully. "I'm Meloetta."

I, having never heard of a a Meloetta before, wondered what region it came from. I didn't really care for he time being though, all that mattered was that she wasn't hurt. Or any other innocent Pokémon. I got the impression that the Elekid would come back for her though.

"Meloetta? Want to travel with us so we can keep you safe?" I asked.

"Yes please!" Meloetta squeaked, seeming very happy at the prospect. I knew I had made the right decision in asking her.

"Your gonna have to be captured by a pokéball then, or else someone else might try to catch you." I expained, taking one of That's pokéballs.

Meloetta nodded and I bopped her on the head with the pokéball. Once she was caught, I sent her out.

"There ya go." I grinned, seeing Meloetta's happy face. "You're travelling with us now."

Meloetta flew in circles around me and Cynda contentedly. Although it was a bit distracting, I didn't mind. She flew up to me, and hit me lightly.

"You're it!" She giggled, running away as I pretended to be angry. I saw Cynda, and tagged her instead. We all had a random game of tag for a while, still pretty much ignoring That.

We arrived in Pewter city the following day. Meloetta was doing great, and she had learnt some new moves in the time she was with us. She now knew Close Combat, Round, Psychic, Zen Headbutt, U-turn, and Rock tomb. Cynda told me that the first gym was a Rock type gym, so that would give me an advantage. That seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Cynda because he told us all we were going to have a Gym battle. I was looking forward to it. He told us the gym leader was called Brock, and he specialised in Rock types. I knew that if he was one of these gym leaders, he wouldn't be a pushover. I was still ready as ever for a battle. We trained for a bit, before heading over to the gym for the battle.

Just as we arrived, I saw Ashley coming out holding a Gym badge happily. When he saw That, he smirked at him, flashing the badge cockily. That ignored him, and headed into the gym.

Inside was a battlefield made up of boulders. That was practically it, apart from a judge's podium, and a person standing on the other side of the gym. I assumed it must have been Brock.

"Are you here to challenge the gym?" Brock asked.

_No,_ I thought, _We're here for the free air. Of course we're here to challenge the gym, that's what a gym is for!_

"Yes." That replied. Way to ruin the mood.

"Alright then, this will be a 3 on 3 battle between the Leader Brock and the Challenger. The Leader may not use substitutions. Battle... Begin!" Called out a random judge who had appeared on the podium.

"Geodude!"

"Cyndaquil!"

"The challenger gets the first move."Said the Judge.

"Alright then," said That, "Use Hidden Power!"

Cynda used a Smokescreen.

"Your Pokémon isn't obeying you, how do you expect to win?" Asked Brock incredulously.

Cynda then released a Nature power, dealing major damage to the blinded Geodude.

"Now clear the smoke with Flame Wheel and moving Will-O-wisp counter defense, then flamethrower on your defense to power up Flame Wheel" Yelled That.

Cynda did the same spinning flames trick as she did on me, and Brock ordered a Rollout. The Geodude spun very fast and charged at Cynda. He got burned by the a Will-o-wisp, but as he came round for a second try, he broke apart the barrier and the Rollout and powered up Flame wheel collided.

"Rollout once more Geodude!" Said Brock.

"Cynda, wait till it gets close then nature power it!"

They both did just that, providing an explosion. When it cleared, both Pokémon had fainted.

"That was clever, using your choice of wording with the Smokescreen Nature Power to confuse me. Next time though, I doubt you'll be so lucky! Geodude!"

_That's original..._ I thought, _Another Geodude._

I walked onto the field and smirked. This shouldn't be too hard.

That went to take one of the spectators' seats. Brock looked at him with eyebrows raised.

"This one does better on his own." Said That. _Too right_ I thought.

Brock frowned. "I guess we'll have no trouble with this one then Geodude. Use Rollout!"

Geodude curled up in a ball just like the last one had, and charged towards me. I cut it's path off with a Razor leaf, but it just swerved around the barrage and continues towards me. I charged by bulb, and Brock's eyes widened at the incoming 'Solarbeam'.

"Geodude, get outta there!" He yelled. Geodude turned around, an I fired a charged up energy ball. I swerved up in the air, then came down like a homing missile on Geodude. It threw a rock at it on Brock's command. Seriously? Rock Throw?

My powered up energy ball ploughed through it, and I then fired a Razor leaf in case Geodude had survived. It had somehow survived Energy ball, but Razor Leaf finished him.

"That's one tough Pokémon." Praised Brock, "I can see you raised him well enough to fight on his feet and he seems to possess an unnatural level of skill. But let's see how it fairs against Onix!"

A massive Rock Snake emerged from his pokéball, roaring ferociously. I knew I was in for a tough fight, and was looking forward to it. It fired off a massive tremor in the ground which I was forced to use my vines to jump over, and then it fired sharp stones like missiles at me. I dodged most of them, charging up my bulb all the while, but still took a fair amount of damage. I fired my energy ball, and it let out another roar. Really, I wish that thing would shut up, it was getting on my nerves. It fired off another EdgeQuake combo, but this time, while I was in the air, I started to move about in a dance. My body swerved round the stones, and I released my Petal Dance. Brock gasped.

"That's Petal Dance! Onix, stop it quickly with a Screech!"

The Onix screeched deafeningly and to my surprise, the Petals slowly started to stop. I mustered as much energy as I could, and fired off another one, which broke through his sound barrier, hitting him square on and he looked like he was still battle ready. I growled, but he fired off an a Earthquake, and finished me off.

The last pokemon was now Meloetta. She wasn't a very high level, but she seemed ready. When the Onix prepared to attack her, she started singing. The song was beautiful (And I don't mean what it sounded like in the anime. That was not very good.). The Onix looked calmer, and stopped attacking. Then suddenly Meloetta started glowing.

When Meloetta had finishe singing, she looked completely changed. She looked much more battle ready, and much tougher. She attacked Onix with Close Combat, and it fainted. Brock gasped.

"Your Pokémon is very powerful! Well, I guess that I owe you this badge. I never expected a challenger to beat me when he didn't even command two of his Pokémon, especially when the one he did command was a fire type. Here you are, here's your badge."

That grinned, and held up his badge.

We had won.

**Long chapter this time ^^ Thanks for reading, please review, so I can know what you yhink.**


	5. Chapter 5

Bulbasaur's Wish, Chapter 5 -

"We hope to see you again." Said Nurse Joy monotonically. _Honestly,_ I thought, _doesn't she get bored of saying that every time?And seeing her again would probably mean we were hurt…_

We walked randomly for a bit. Not much happened until two people in white uniforms with an 'R' on them came up to us.

"Hello sir," One of them said, "Would you be interested in joining Team Rocket? We are a group of criminals who steal Pokémon and use them for our own benefits as tools. Our boss is gonna take over the world."

_Moron..._ I thought, _What sort of criminal organisation tells the world who they are?_

That gave him a funny look too. I guess he really isn't as stupid as he looks.

"I'm sorry, but I consider my Pokémon to be my friends so I'm going to have to turn you down on that."

"Your funeral, those shiny Pokémon are pretty rare. And I've never even seen that one before, it should be valuable." Smirked the Rocket, sending out a Koffing. "Koffing, take him down!"

I jumped at the chance for a battle, sending a Shadow Ball at it immediately. It hit the surprised Koffing straight on, causing a fair but of damage. The Koffing, under it's 'Trainer's' orders' retaliated with a sludge bomb. I dodged to the side, and fired off another Shadow Ball which he was smart enough to spin out of the way of. I Razor leaf'd him, dealing damage but not much. The Koffing rapid spun while firing Sludge. My body stepped to the beat. I spun, dancing out of the way of the Sludge, then fired off my Petal Dance, knocking it out. I grinned as he sent out a Buizel. I knocked it out too, it was obviously malnourished and in bad shape. I knew I would get confused soon, so before that happened I clicked the button on my pokéball, sighing, and got returned before sending myself out again.

The Team Rocket grunt scowled, and his partner took his place, sending out... Yet another Koffing.

"Hey Cynda?"

"Yea?"

"Mind cleaning up the trash? I'm kinda tired."

Cynda nodded, and went to face the Koffing. This one seemed much tougher than the last, and not badly treated at all. In fact the trainer looked almost like a genuinely nice guy. Meh. Like I care.

Cynda started out with a Flame Wheel, firing herself like a rocket at the Rocket's pokemon (pun intended). The Koffing merely levitated up and shot a Sludge Bomb at Cynda. She spun her Flame Wheel flat, releasing Flamethrowers in a shield like she had done before, and destroyed the Sludge Bomb, then proceeding to hit Koffing. The Koffing emitted a poisonous gas as Cynda hit it, and I knew it would poison her if I didn't do something. So I shot a Shadow Ball, which absorbed the poison turning a sickly purple, before hitting Koffing straight on and KO'ing it.

"Hey no fair, you used 2 Pokémon!" Cried out the Rocket.

"And you're a criminal trying to steal those two Pokémon." That shot back. Turns out the Rocket only had that Koffing, so I Vine Whipped them together while That tied them up, then called the police to collect them.

"That's my good deed for the day" I yawned, eating a berry. Cynda looked at me, then shrugged, taking a berry too.

_

Once the police had taken the Rockets to the station, thanking That, we set off again. It was really meh. We finally found something interesting in the form of a trainer. She challenged us to a battle. He sent out a Pidgeotto. I yawned, but in reality I knew it could be a hard battle for me. My shadow balls wouldn't affect it, my grass moves ineffective, and to top it off he is super effective. Even in the forest I used to live in, I had tough battles with the Pidgeottos. And this one was trained.

So I did the logical thing. I leeched him, then switched with Cynda. The Pidgeotto looked in surprise at the bulb on it, until it started sapping its health. Cynda fired off a Flamethrower at it, dealing a fair bit of damage and carefully avoiding hitting the bulb that was giving Cynda more energy. The Pidgeotto retaliated with an Air Slash, which Cynda rolled to the side with Flame Wheel to avoid. She then charged at the Pidgeotto with the Flame Wheel, throwing Will-o-wisps at it as well. The Pidgeotto started glowing blue, and charged at Cynda. They collided with an explosion, revealing them both fainted. The move had been Brave Bird, a powerful attack that damages the user too.

I was up next, against a Zangoose. The Zangoose looked well trained, just as the Pidgeotto had been, but I was sure that I could beat it. The Zangoose charged in with a Metal Claw, and destroyed the Leech Seed I fired at him. He hit me square on, but while he had still been running towards me I had been charging up an Energy Ball. I fired it right at his stomach, and he flew back along with me from his Metal Claw. He charged in again, glowing different colours. Facade. I used my vines to propel myself in the air, and charged my bulb, making it look like Solarbeam. The Zangoose gasped and retreated to find I had actually just been using Growth in the sunlight. I fired off a Magical Leaf, which he, knowing he couldn't avoid, used Metal Claw (a seeming favourite of his) to dispel them. He fired off a Hyper Beam at me and my feet moved out of the way. They moved to an unheard rhythm, dancing the dance of petals.

Zangoose was clawing the petals, quite impressively taking them down and avoiding them. But the sheer number overpowered him and circled and ensnared him, hitting full on. He was still standing but looking weak. He glowed blue, with blue orbs of power encircling him. They were absorbed into his body and he destroyed the second round of Petals, hitting me and dealing a HUGE amount of damage, even though I resisted it. I knew it had to be Reversal, and that I was in trouble if he hit again. I only had 1 Petal dance left before confusion, so I had to make it count. I couldn't use any other moves until I released my 3rd Petal dance. He charged in with another Reversal, which I sidestepped, but still took damage from somehow due to its power, and then knocked him out with my 3rd Petal dance. I hated this bit though.

Getting confused was a pain. But fortunately, I had learned what happened, and ate a Persim berry I had picked earlier for this exact purpose. I grinned at the opposing trainer, ready for his third and final Pokémon.

"Scizor, I need your help!" He called, sending out the powerful Metallic Bug. I knew that this would be a tough opponent and that weakened as I was, Meloetta would have to finish up. But I was prepared to do as much as I could.

I started out by shooting a Leech Seed. The Scizor shot a Bullet Punch at it, but I opened the seed just as his claws got near, so I drained some of his energy before it was destroyed. I looked at the Scizor. It resisted or was immune to all my moves bar Shadow Ball and Leech Seed, so I needed a strategy to deal any real damage.

I decided to use Cynda's idea, spinning on the ground firing off Leech Seeds and Razor Leaves in all directions. The Scizor used Iron defense to pretty much render Razor leaf useless. The Leech Seeds, however, he did not have such luck with. They ensnared him, and so I shot several Shadow Balls at him. He BIT the leech seed, to my surprise annihilating them. He sent my Shadow Balls back with a spinning Metal Claw, which I moved with the rhythm to avoid. Petals flowed out surrounding Scizor and dealing a fair amount of damage before he finished me with a Bug Bite.

Meloetta was the last. She, however, had a type disadvange. As soon as she was called out for battle, she fired off a powerful Psychic, knocking Scizor back. The Scizor disappeared in a flash, reappearing behind Meloetta with a Bullet Punch that sent her flying. She retaliated with a Rock Tomb, ensnaring Scizor, then charged in with a Zen Headbutt. It hit Scizor as Scizor hit with a Bug Bite. Meloetta and Scizor both collapsed.

"Come on Meloetta, get up!" I called, hoping that she was ok as Scizor's trainer called similar words of encouragement. Both Pokémon got to their feet, but then Scizor collapsed, swirls in its eyes.

"We won!" Shouted That, almost crying with joy. The other trainer came over and introduced herself as Katy. That introduced himself (Nope. You don't get to know his name. :3 mean, aren't I?) and as Katy left she called out,

"I hope we can meet and battle again sometime!"

That watched her go in a daze. I smirked and tapped his shoulder, so that he jumped in shock. I just kept grinning at him.

And so with a new tough opponent, we walked away into the sunset.

That: "Hey, why do we always walk into the sunset? Why can't it be noon or something, I'm hungry."

Author: Shut up, it's for dramatic effect.

Katy: Yea, obviously.

Author: Wait what are you doing here?

Katy: Talking.

Author: Oh Arceus you're less funny than me... If that's possible. Anyway, bye guys and please review.

Jirachi: Hey you missed out me -pouts- I wasn't even in the chapter!

Everyone: -ignores Jirachi-

Author: I'll get Jirachi to turn your bed to thistles if you don't review. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to stop Jirachi eating my dinner. Seeya!


	6. Chapter 6

Bulbasaur's Wish, chapter 6 - Mt Moon

**Alright guys, new chapter coming up here. Please tell me what you think ^_^. **

We met up again with Katy soon after that, so they both decided to travel together for a while. The good thing about that was we got to meet her other Pokémon.

She called all off her Pokémon out. Pidgeotto, Zangoose, Scizor, Ghastly and a Plusle who had a flower in her (well, I assumed her...) hair. As me and Cynda talked to the Pokémon who had been our respective opponents, Meloetta vanished. Disappeared. I noticed this and excused myself from talking to Zangoose to go and look for her. I searched around the clearing we were in, but could not find her anywhere. I was about to tell Cynda that Meloetta had disappeared when, after I had called her, she appeared right in front of me, scaring the hell out of me.

"What? Meloetta? Where... How?" I spluttered.

"I went invisible!" Said Meloetta happily.

"Please tell me next time you're going to do that, I was worried!"

"Sorry..." Said Meloetta, almost sounding like a kid. I chuckled and patted her head, still wondering how she did it, but not wanting to dig too deep into it yet, then walked off to finish my conversation with Zangoose, with Meloetta tagging behind. She really was a bit like a kid. It occurred to me that I had never thought to ask her age. _Ah well, I guess I'll ask later_

So we went on our way. There was a cave ahead of us to go through, where, I assumed, those Rockets must have got the Koffing _If Koffing live in caves.._ Well anyway, the cave. It was technically a Mountain, but who cares. We found a random guy standing in front of two fossils.

"I found them! They're mine!" The scientist said. Then sent out a Pokémon. It looked like a ball of steel with magnets on the side. What it didn't look, however, was strong. Cynda went out and destroyed it with Flamethrower. That was his only Pokémon._I hope this guy isn't planning on visiting any gyms soon..._ Then the guy said, "Fine, fine. I'll share. Take one. I took the Helix fossil. Then was about to take a second fossil when That stopped me. I groaned and relinquished my grip, giving the Helix Fossil to That.

He thanked me, pocketing it. I ate an Oran berry. What? I was hungry again. Ok look, tape that mouth shut. Thank you. Alright, well next we wandered through the cave climbing random rope ladders that were there for some reason. We found a couple of bad trainers, but they don't even deserve a mention in this. That was their skill level. Of course I'm benevolent; just shut up.

We found a guy who was apparently looking for a moon stone. I didn't mind his eccentricity, but stealing from the cave was too much. Anything here belonged to the Pokémon! At least that's what I thought. Sure, if they gave it to you, but stealing is just wrong. Sure, desperate times call for desperate measures, but from the look of him he didn't need a moon stone for any reason in particular. I gave him my message by Razor Leafing his jacket every time he mentioned getting a moon stone.

We continued in the cave, with the scientist tagging along, to find one of those Team Rocket grunts we had seen before. Well, not the exact same one, but they were all crazy nutjobs, so I'd beat them all up the same. There were ridiculously many, but we pulled through with the help of one or two potions. They were all mostly weak, but even weaklings can wear you down in quantity. Once we had driven a path through the Rockets, we found a bunch of Clefairy huddling round a giant stone with some menacing looking Team Rocket grunts guarding them and one with a different uniform looking like the one in charge. I energy ball'd him, knocking him out. The Rockets panicked and most few remaining sent out their Pokémon, reaching around 10 Pokémon in all. Me, Cynda and Meloetta got ready to take them on, along with Katy's Pokémon.

The Clefairy previously huddled round the rock now jumped up to help. One Clefable, who looked like the leader, came up to me.

"We were impressed by your brave actions and now wish to help you in turn. We will fight by your side."

I grinned and thanked her, and the Rockets all attacked. The Clefairies all Metronome'd in sync, which I knew meant they would all use the same move. They all released a powerful beam of psychic energy (Psycho Boost) KO'ing all the Zubats and Koffings immediately. _Well, that was easy._

One Clefairy went to speak to the leader. I couldn't hear what was being said, but the Clefable nodded and then spoke to me again.

"My daughter wishes to join you on your journey, having been impressed by you. Will you take her with you and make her strong?"

"Sure!" I replied, happy to have a new teammate. I grabbed one of That's pokéballs, and proffered it to the Clefairy. She accepted it, capturing herself. I released her again, explaining how the whole team pretty much stayed out of pokéballs, and that she could too if she wanted to, which she happily agreed to.

"Do you have a name?" I asked.

The Clefairy nodded. "Yea, it's Leesha."

"Welcome to the team then Leesha." I grinned.

We all faced the Clefairy and said our goodbyes, but not before the Clefable came up to us again, holding a Moon Stone.

"Take this. It will let Clefairy evolve when she wants to."

I accepted it, thanking her again, and putting it in That's bag. Clefairy looked delighted. As we went back out of the cave, Clefairy fought the wild Pokémon for some more experience, while we dropped hints about things she could do when she was in a bad situation, or low on hp. Eventually we got out, with Clefairy looking pretty exhausted, but stronger already. We headed to a Pokémon centre to all rest up, That very nicely carrying Clefairy. I knew already that he was a nice guy, but I was still impressed by his kindness.

Nurse Joy looked shocked at a Clefairy walking through the door. Clearly she didn't see them very often. She said to us, "Catching Clefairy is illegal in Mt Moon, please return it to it's colony.

Me and Cynda immediately broke out into protest, trying to explain what happened. Nurse Joy sighed. "Chansey, can you understand what they are saying?"

"Chansey Chans."

Clefairy jumped up, and started making hand movements to tell Nurse Joy what had happened, but that was of no help either. In fact it made it worse, as Nurse Joy noticed a mark on her which meant she was the successor to the tribe.

"You have the tribe leader's daughter there!"

That finally spoke up.

"I don't really know what happened, but when Bulbasaur knocked out one of the Team Rocket admins, most of the Rocket grunts ran away. Four remained, and sent out 10 Pokémon to take us on, and a Clefable went and talked to Bulbasaur. Then they all used Metronome and it made it into Psycho Boost, and they KO'd all the Rockets' pokémon. One of the Clefairy then went up to the Clefable, and then Clefable talked to Bulbasaur again. Bulbasaur took one of my pokéballs and gave it to Clefairy, who captured herself. The Clefable then gave Bulbasaur this funny rock." He held up the moon stone, "And then we went out of the cave and Clefairy battled the wild Pokémon. Oh, and Bulbasaur tied up all the Rockets at the top of Mt Moon."

Clefairy had been nodding to That's story, and that more than anything seemed to convince Nurse Joy. She accepted the story, and healed us all. She made a phone call to Officer Jenny, explaining the situation with the Rockets, and telling her not to arrest That because of his Clefairy. Katy just sat there looking bemused, and I realised we had all been ignoring her. Me and Cynda again went over to her Pokémon and stuck up a conversation. We mainly talked about our trainers, and Katy's Pokémon told us about some of their impressive victories. Meloetta told me she was going to go invisible, and that she did. I could feel her near me the whole time though. I guess she was just timid.

The whole time Me and Cynda seemed to be thinking the same thing. Plusle seemed to catch onto something, thinking we were a couple or something. I got that idea from when she said:

"So are you two a couple or what?"

I almost tripped over when she said that. "No!" We both said together. _Now they'll just think that even more.._ I thought. And I was right.

For pretty much the remainder of the conversation they were asking us questions like how long we had known each other, are you sure you're not a couple, do you have a crush on him/her, are you certain you're sure you're not a couple... Ect. Finally That decided it was time to go, so we departed the Centre, That saying bye to Katy, and us to her Pokémon, even if they had been slightly teasing. And with that, we walked away into the sunset.

**Jirachi: You skipped me out! Again!**

**Author: Fine, I'll put you in next chapter. Maybe. **

**Jirachi: -gets huge knife-**

**Author: I'm sorry! -runs away-**

**Jirachi: -Chases evilly-**

**Author: Please review and tell me what you think! Or else Jirachi will come after you! Well, he might come after you anyway, but that's not the point.**


End file.
